


Maybe I Can’t Love Anyone Else

by Glacy



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Could Be Canon, First Love, Jekyllstein, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacy/pseuds/Glacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Jekyll reminisces about his relationship with Victor Frankenstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Can’t Love Anyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> A sudden feeling of creativeness struck me yesterday morning and became this. I wanted to finish it in one go, so I missed half of my French class... Oh well, things we do for fanfictions...
> 
> I am not a native English speaker. My beta is also not a native English speaker. So if you point out all the mistakes our minds didn’t manage to find, you’ll get a cookie.
> 
> Enjoy.

It felt surreal. Part of Henry still couldn’t understand what was happening before his eyes. Victor Frankenstein stood there - in Henry’s own underground lab going through his notes. Henry made sure to look nonchalant, calm even. The truth was, his heart was pounding against his chest. Victor. His friend, the one person that saw him. Victor. Who was so deeply in love with another person. Victor. Who sunk into drug use. No one else, but Victor Frankenstein was standing right here looking at his research. Henry loved and hated to see him again. He was so beautiful. He was the one who Henry will never have again. It ended. _They_ ended. Like a rare flower whose petals were quickly blown away by a merciless wind. But the flickering memory of their start was still fresh in Henry’s mind.

*

„Victor.”

“Yes?”

“Victor!”

“I’ve heard you.”

“You didn’t even look up.”

“Why should I?” muttered the young man, his eyes still locked on the papers in front of him.

“You need to get some sleep.” said Henry. He went to bed a few hours ago. He had awoken gasping and panting, the fingers of nightmare still grasping him tightly. Than he had noticed the gentle light of candles and his roommate still working at his desk.

“I need to finish this.” replied Victor.

“You can finish it tomorrow. With fresh mind.”

“No, I feel like I am getting onto something.”

“You are getting deprived of sleep.”

“Maybe.” shrugged Victor.

“Oh, come on, Victor… please, come to bed.” Henry patted the place beside him unconsciously.

For the first time, Victor looked up. Heavy bags lay under his eyes, but his gaze was sharp, looking right on Henry. No. He was looking deeper, deeper than anyone has ever looked. Looking behind his dark skin, searching for the person he truly was. Looking _inside_ Henry Jekyll.

“Alright.”

“Alright?” Henry didn’t understand.

“Just make me a little more room.” said Victor, before blowing out the candles.

When Frankenstein’s slim body slipped under the blanket, Henry felt his heart beating too fast.

“My bed is cold.”

Henry glanced to the place, where Victor’s bed should be. The darkness prevented him from seeing anything, but he could still imagine it. In a corner, beside a window. Right bottom corner of the glass was crooked, freezing wind blowing through.

“You should have said something. I would have lent you a blanket. I’ve got a spare one.” He didn’t. But he would have bought one.

“No, I didn’t want to bother you like that.”

“I… I wouldn’t mind.” Henry tried really hard to keep his voice even. But Victor’s warm body was so close. There were mere centimetres separating them. If he was brave enough, he could just reach his hand and touch Victor’s plain skin…

“Thank you. That’s very kind.” something about the way Victor said it made Henry gulp. Again, it weren’t just plain, stupid words. Victor meant it. Victor never did anything without purpose. Victor was always honest. Maybe that was the reason for him being an outcast. No one liked the cruel truth.

“Henry?”

“Yes?”

“You’ve been so silent, I feared you might have fallen asleep.”

“No, I was just… thinking.”

“About me?”

Henry froze. “Maybe.”

“I guess that’s natural. You don’t get a lot of visitors in your bed.”

“Neither do you.”

“I don’t want any.”

“Of course.”

Silence fell upon them.

“I’ve just lied.” whispered Victor softly.

“Excuse me?”

“I do want one.”

“Oh, do you?” Henry felt his heart tightening in his chest. Was it one of the rare female students? Was Victor taken by their brightness?

“Yes, I do.”

“Oh.”

Victor shifted. Henrys back was now touching the cold wall in an attempt to make more room between them.

“Don’t pull away from me.” Victor whispered, his voice suddenly rough.

Before Henry could say anything, he felt Victors mouth on his cheek. Frankenstein probably tried to aim for his lips, but didn’t succeed in the darkness.

“Victor, I… I… don’t understand.”

“You don’t?” his voice sounded a little hurt. “I have an interest in you.”

“An interest?”

“You fascinate me.” Victor’s lips slid to his ear. His teeth bit him lightly.

“I don’t understand.”

“You don’t need to.”

“But… I like you.”

Victor stopped. Henry could feel him pulling away. The silence was so heavy, Henry could feel tears in his eyes.

Frankenstein made a _sound_. Henry couldn’t really tell if it was a cry or a laugh. Maybe both.

“Victor, I am sorry.” he apologized. He’s just destroyed everything. The fragile friendship they formed. The strong bond that could have come.

“No! Don’t be, you fool.” Victor lay himself on Henry, hugging him. “I like you. Oh, how much I like you! But I just… I thought there wasn’t any chance of my feelings being reciprocated.”

Henry lay in amazement. Then his hands embraced the slim man. Victor’s body was bony and lean all over. And felt so perfect in his hands.

Victor found his mouth, this time without mistake. His lips were rough but gentle at the same time.

And Henry knew.

He will never be able to love another man.


End file.
